Last Things That Need to be Said
by Asian Angel07
Summary: A semi-sequel to Chatting by the Fireplace. Rosalie must deal with new information about her past and dig up questions that she had given up on getting the answers to.
1. Encounter

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine

AN: I will try to complete this whole story by the end of this year.

Esme came home one day quite disturbed. She had just come home from visiting Carlisle at his work place and as Edward went to the door to greet her, he heard random phrases of panic come from her mind.

_How could that be…..the glare….those eyes…._

"Mother," Edward called gently as he wrapped his arms around her, guiding her to a couch. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Wha…" Esme verbalized as she looked on to her dear son. "Oh, yes of cour…is Rosalie here?"

Edward shook his head, even though he knew if his mother was more alert she should have figured it out on her own. Something was on her mind, he knew, but nothing came out coherently and so he had yet to find what was wrong. "No, she's out on a quick hunt with Alice and Emmett. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I…yes," she sat down and smiled toward Bella who came in the room with a concerned look. "I was just visiting Carlisle and I saw somebody who looked awfully familiar."

"Who," Edward asked with slight urgency in his voice fearing an enemy of some sort.

"No..nobody dangerous dear," Esme said as she place a shaky hand on her hands son. "At least I don't think. He just reminded me of someone I feared to run into." That is when Edward saw what Esme was trying to say. He got a glimpse from her mind of a young man who held several handsome features. He was a skinny buff, with unruly dirty blonde hair and a face that can ether be warm and comforting or be responsible for shooting down some people with daggers from his eyes. Edward had seen this human boy occasionally a long time ago. In fact, it was someone he was interested in getting to know but ended up acquainting himself with his sister more so.

"Of course it must have just been my imagination," Esme chided as she saw Edwards's features, knowing that Edward had understood what Esme saw. "But he had those eyes, those remarkable eyes, an unnatural violet color, that I was sure. And he caught my eye."

"A look alike most likely," Edward, added with comfort in his tone. He caught the questioning look coming from Bella and was about to open his mouth to explain but his mother beat him to it.

"I just saw a boy today, a rather beautiful boy. He reminded me of somebody I had wronged a long time ago. A _doppelganger_, maybe."

"Wronged?" Bella repeated. "How?"

"He came across…They are coming back," Esme stopped mid thought. "Oh, Edward, do you think I should tell her? Not about today but what happened a long time ago?"

"It's your choice. We've always simply been afraid to tell her."

"Maybe she has a right to know."

"That's not a maybe. Would you like to tell her, or I?"

"Not knowing doesn't hurt her. Knowing will…and maybe even hate me for a while."

"Esme," Edward countered. "I think you are incapable of having anybody feel ill towards you."

"Hello everyone!" boomed Emmett as he gave a sudden side hug to Edward as the three entered the house. "Anything new?"

Esme gave a weak smile and shook her head she cast a glance towards Rosalie who quickly strode over to her mother and sat next to her quite happily. "Hey."

"Hello my dear. Have a good hunt?"

"It's not like we went very far," Rosalie stated. "But yes it was good."

"Jasper not back yet?" Alice asked. Edward shook his head no. "Well I guess I can try to focus and see what he's up too, but I feel like today is one of his spontaneous shopping days, where he buys basically nothing."

"Not a talent he has," Emmett agreed.

"That's what he has me for," Alice chimed.

"That's not necessary true," Rosalie cut in to defend her favorite brother. "He manages to buy quite a few amazing things. Finds documents that are invaluable. I still can't get my mind around how he got me the manuscript for the Count of Mon…."

"You only say that Rose because you are just as bad as he is," Alice chided.

"That's your own perspective. Mom is anything wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie," Esme took a deep breath, "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

"The day that you were changed…" Rosalie suddenly tensed and a look of anger flashed her face but Esme continued. "The day you were changed, you were followed in a sense. Somebody came close to our home in which you were taken, looking for you." There was a tense pause as all eyes were glued on Esme, but only Rosalie and Bella was hearing this for the first time. "I stopped him before he got too close. He asked me if I knew where your whereabouts were. I told him no, although I knew exactly where you were. It scared me that he came so close to finding you, though I do not know what he would have done if had managed to do so."

Rosalie slowly slid away from her mother and stood on the ground defiantly. "Who was it?"

"I think you know," Esme kindly answered. There was a slight nod from Edward as he heard his sister whisper the name softly in her mind.

Rosalie glared at Edward. "You knew."

"I was there too remember."

"And you?" She turned to Alice. Alice nodded slightly. "And you never told me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Not you too." Rosalie mumbled to her husband but only an embarrassed and apologetic look emanated from his eyes.

"What did you tell him?" Rosalie seethed. Edward began to wonder if they should have waited for Jasper to come home before revealing her past to the volatile sister.

"That he had the wrong house and I hoped that he would find you soon," Esme paused but decided to reveal all to her daughter. "Then he said, he said that he hoped that I would take very good care of you, with defeat in his eyes, and he asked me to tell you to not have bad days again and that people do understand. He blew a kiss to the house and walked off." She froze as she watched Rosalie in concern.

At once Rosalie had a jumble of emotions she could not comprehend on her own. Anger and sadness were two. She suddenly remembered her last day as a human, much earlier then the rape. She remembered who used to be her favorite person in the world. Emmett walked towards her to give her a loving hug but she only took a step back saying, "I want my brother." Emmett helplessly put his hands to his side and watched Rosalie gracefully ascend the stairs to be alone with her thoughts. Edward sighed inwardly knowing full well that he was not that such brother.

"He'll be back soon," Alice supplied cautiously. Rose nodded but her mind was full of a blonde boy with abnormal yet beautiful violet eyes, the only thing the two had in common and would allow people to know that they were brother and sister. He mind was full of her last conversation with Anton Jonathan Hale.


	2. Smokes

Disclaimer: Twilight characters are not mine.

Chapter 2: Smokes--

Jasper gracefully ran into his home and swiftly went to his wife to give her a swift kiss on the cheek. As soon as he ended his quick moment of elation due to the love he had for his wife he smelled a scent all too familiar.

"Whose in my smokes?" he asked his family members around him though he knew the answer. Only one other person ever got into them and only when she was in a certain mood. A foul one, but not necessary a foul mood created by sallow reasons. "Rosalie?" he asked quietly. A solemn nod came from Edward and Jasper looked over to Emmett to see if his brother's face would give him any more clues on the matter? "Why aren't you up there with her?"

"Nobody can get to her when she's in her foul mood...well this kind of foul mood," Emmett said and Jasper could sense the waves of sadness rolling off of him. Emmett was better then Jasper's gift when it came to calming Rosalie but not when Rosalie got into the smoking mood. "Besides she didn't want me. She wanted you."

"Me?" Jasper asked though he wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised. He was very close to his twin sister after all, but to prefer his company to Emmett's? "Can anybody tell me what happened?"

"I told her about her brother," Esme said. Jasper remained confused and everyone felt it. "I told her about her brother Anton and what happened between he and I during the time of her transformation." Esme finished this as to clear up Jasper's confusion but it still remained. Edward raised his eyebrow delicately.

"Maybe you never knew that story too," Edward said baffled. "Well I guess nobody thought to tell you."

"Would you just tell me," Jasper sounded slightly exasperated. And so he heard from a woeful Esme and an Edward who decided to elaborate at certain times during Esme's telling of the tale. "And you never told her all this time?" Jasper asked astounded. "No wonder she would get in this mood. But what made you tell her now?"

"I saw what would seem like a doppelganger of him today," Esme said simply. There was a slight thud from above.

"You didn't tell her that part of it till now, did you?" Esme sighed and shook her head. She looked up worriedly as she saw her daughter descend the stairs. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything dear. I just didn't want to break all the news at once." Rosalie ignored her as she descended at a human pace with slight uncertainty in her steps. She carried a lit cigar in her hand.

"You," Jasper said to his sister.

"You," was her reply.

"Mind if I take that smoke from you?" he asked as he swaggered over and took it from her by force. He put it in his mouth and blew a load of smoke on her face with a smirk. She looked affronted. "How many did you take from me?" Jasper asked looking at her full pockets.

"Only three," she said with a sweet smile. If Bella did not know any better, she would have thought Rosalie was intoxicated. She swaggered a bit as Jasper gave her a scolding look. "O come now, Anton," she said with a giggle. "It's not like it's going to harm my lungs and kill me."

"I never should have introduced you to them," Jasper said letting the name change slide. This was not the first time he had been called that by an unknowing Rosalie.

"Well, well I know you want some too, say why not we get outta here and go for a smoke?"

"Promise to talk to me while we are out?"

"Why so serious," she pouted as she looked over at her twins unwavering face. "Fine. Which car Anton, yours or mine?"

"In your state, mine," Jasper said as he continued, to Bella's surprise, smoke the cigar.

"Oh, alright? Well she you all," she said as she walked out. She blew Emmett a kiss at the doorway with Jasper following after her. He turned around to face the bewildered family.

"I'll try to bring her back in once piece."

AN: Now I really do appreciate having my stories on alert, but I really would like to hear from those users too. Reviews are my fuel in writing. Thanks for those who have!


	3. Twice Sold Tales

Disclaimer: Obviously, none of these characters are mine except for the names that were not mentioned ever by Stephanie Meyer in the Twilight saga.

Jasper drove in silence as he sent worried glances over at his sister, who had her window down as she smoked. Smoking, something he had introduced to her a while back and now regrets. Only when she was in her weird moods did she ever smoke, but when she did, she was hard to stop.

"Why did you want to talk to me, and not Emmett?" Jasper asked into the quiet of the car. She didn't respond nor turn her head to look at him. "Rosalie?" he tried again but she still had her cold shoulder turned. A wide array of emotions emanated from her.

"Rosalie," he called louder and did an epic E-break slide in the deserted wood road. From the distance they were able to hear the sounds of the Sol-Duck River. She turned her head with a blank stare. "You wanted to talk to me, so do it. Acting like a drunk, in your weird mood, not that you can be drunk, and calling me Anton. Why didn't you want to talk to Emmett? He's hurt that you didn't go to him; you know how he wants to do anything to make you happy. He's better at that more then I, even with my gift."

"Emmett would make me happy," Rosalie said. "He makes me happy, so I couldn't talk to him."

"And I depress you?" Jasper asked with slight mockery in his tone. "Why didn't you go to Edward instead?"

"Edward doesn't understand me. He thinks he does because he does this thing where he reads minds you know," Jasper snorted and she continued. "But because of that he is quick to assume. I don't go to Edward to seek council. Emmett makes me happy. He would try to cheer me up and would succeed, and I would again ignore the problem or my feelings at hand. I won't practically deal with the sadness because Emmett would convince me that my love for him and his love for me is more important then what makes me sad, after all he is someone who loves me above all else. You don't love me in that way…which is good."

"But I do love you."

"I know, and that's why I can talk to you. I need to do him justice by dealing with these feelings."

Jasper started to drive again. "You want to go someplace? Port Angeles?" Rosalie shrugged. "Okay, well start talking. I'm listening."

"I can't believe that they didn't tell me until now."

"Probably didn't want to hurt you, and they were right," Rosalie huffed and Jasper continued. "This isn't about them though. What's causing your pain?"

"He came after me…and I didn't even know. He cared about me. One of the only people that ever truly did. What did it do to him to know where I was but not being able to reach me? Did he know about my transformation? He asked Esme to take good care of me. It's just all a lot of news." Rosalie paused but Jasper did not say anything. "He knew….and this doppelganger thing…."

"Do you wish its true?"

"I…I don't know."

"You know, I told you once, my greatest regret in joining the war and becoming a vampire was leaving my sister, Janelle?" Jasper said suddenly. Rosalie nodded. "Am I a good brother?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, I try to make up for my lack of being a good one in the past."

"So you've told me."

"Sorry, keep talking," Jasper said.

"What I would do to talk to him again. To apologize for the pain I might have caused him. To be forgiven by him. Am I a good sister? I hope I am, to make up for Anton."

"You kidding? The best of the best," Jasper said as he placed a cigar in his mouth and handing Rosalie a lighter. She lit it for him. "I regret introducing you to this."

"I like it," Rosalie quirked. "Keeps me in my bad mood. Makes me feel like a human bad girl, smoking away her problems."

"I do it because it still holds the same bad flavor it did when I was human," Jasper stated. "Alice doesn't like it all that much though."

"I feel a certain comradely when I smoke with you," Rosalie said. Jasper barked a laugh. "You remind me so much of him," she added whimsically.

"The look? The personality?"

"Just all the little things, I can't quite explain." Jasper nodded. "What I would do…." Jasper sighed and stoked her arm comfortingly. "Sorry."

"Don't be," her brother said. "There is Twice Sold Tales over there, do you want to go in?" Rosalie nodded. Appreciation for literature is something the two had in common and did not share with the rest of the family. Alice did not understand why they took pleasure in reading old books when you can easily get a new copy, but they truly enjoyed the feel and the smell of an old book, something only the two seemed to understand in the family.

They walked in and made their way over to the fiction section. Occasionally one would pull out a book and show it to the other. They talked of everything under the sun but ignored the problem that Jasper was selected to help her deal with. This went on for a few minutes until Rosalie let out a gasp and clung to his arm. "What is it?" he asked. He followed her gaze, which fell on a certain boy.

"Why is God playing a trick on me," she moaned. There in front of his gaze was a boy who was rather ordinarily, yet somewhat attractive. He was staring right back at them with beautiful violet eyes. His look would not have reminded Jasper of anybody but the shape of his eyes was exactly like Rosalie's. Had she been human when he had met her, he was certain that she would of looked at him with the same violet eyes. To his surprise, the youth, though his age was confusing and unidentifiable, began to walk towards them. Jasper felt his best friend tighten her grip on him.

"The Count of Monte Cristo," the youth said as he approached them and made a show of scanning through the titles. "Always a good choice." He turned to directly face them and gently touched Jasper's arm. "There is a friend of mine who is wanting to talk to you. She's at the Starbucks waiting for you." Jasper's eyes narrowed but all that he could feel from the boy was sincerity and…love, the same type of love he held for Rosalie.  
"You're dead," Rosalie moaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I can ask you the same thing," the boy said with a smirk. "After all I was the one who had to get your funeral together." Rosalie gave a slight whimper as the boy turned his attention back to Jasper. "You should go, you won't regret it. Don't worry, I'm not sending you on a wild goose chase."

Jasper looked over at Rosalie who looked back at him with a "don't-leave-me" expression. Yet Jasper was curious and he could feel that the young man meant no harm. "I think I'll go," he said to Rosalie tentatively.

"What?"

"He won't hurt you."

"You're not Alice, how do you know."

"I just…just do. I'll keep my phone on if you need me," he said as he regrettably yet gently took her hand off of his arm. Jasper gave the boy a meaningful look and said, "Hurt her and you'll answer to me, Anton. Believe me you don't want to have to face an angry me."

"I can see that," Anton said coolly. "I hope you have fun." Jasper slowly walked out, giving a quick and protective glance back at the paler-than-usual Rosalie. He finally walked out. "He isn't your husband is he?"

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked, surprised that she had found her voice. "No, no way."

"Best friend?" She nodded. "Brother?" she nodded again. "I'm glad," he said as he gently took her arm and walked over to a lounge chair. "Please, talk to me."

AN: How this chapter is received determines whether or not I will continue this story. So don't just put it in alerts, you won't get alerted if you don't review! I hope you liked it. Please give me some feedback, as reviews are my fuel for writing.


	4. Believe

Disclaimer: Rosalie and the world of vampires are not my own but Stephanie Meyers.

"You, you're not real," Rosalie said quietly as she pushed his arm off of her.

"And what makes you say that?" Anton asked with a half smile, the same half smile that Rosalie occasionally adorns her face with.

"You can't be. You're dead."

"And you are…" Rosalie opened her mouth again but nothing came out. Anton gave the familiar smirk. "My point exactly."

"But you're not," Rosalie paused and looked about to make sure no other people were near. "A vampire," she whispered.

"You're right, I'm not," Anton slumped down on a lounge chair, gesturing to Rosalie to take the seat across from him.

"Then what are you?"

"That's for me to know."

"How am I to know that I can trust you then? How am I to know you are real, and that I'm not hallucinating?" she asked as she sat down.

"You are not hallucinating," Anton said reassuringly. "That other vampire, he saw me too, remember."

"Not so loud," Rosalie said quickly. "Oh, I bet every other person here sees me talking to myself."

"Not to worry, everyone else here sees a boy and a girl having a conversation with one another. We should probably find some place else though, after all this is a bookstore."

"I can't do this," Rosalie said softly.

"Do what? Talk to me?" Rosalie nodded slowly. "Look, I can't tell you much but I can tell you that I am Anton Jonathan Hale. I used to call you my sister, and you used to call me your brother." She continued to stare directly into his eyes but she didn't say anything so he continued. "I was two years your junior be we were good friends. Our parents focused much of their time on you because you were their hope in moving up in society, because you could catch the eye of any man, one of higher status. You loved cars, but it was not lady-like for you to like them so I pretended I did. I cared nothing about them but it was acceptable for mother to buy me toy car models every once in a while, so she bought me some and I passed them on to you. We even went to a car show once. And in return you asked to be bought extra paper and coloring material and gave them to me, cause we only got special presents every once in a while, and I liked to sketch. Do you believe me now?"

Rosalie did not know what to say, all he had just said to her got her jogging down her memory. She knew what he said was true but to accept the situation she was in was still hard to do. "Are you a ghost?"

Anton gave an exasperated sigh. "No. But I don't know what else to tell you…."

"You weren't my only brother, but you are always the brother I think about when I think of my human past," Rosalie said suddenly.

"Yes, you are right. We did have another brother. He was about four years younger then I. He got put away and lived in a hospital. He was mentally ill, I guess you could say. Down syndrome or autism…we used to go see him together even when our parents didn't take us, or even want us there with him. He was our family secret. Mother did not want the other ladies of high society to know her own child was slow in the mind," he added the last part scathingly.

"Stephen."

"Yeah…I loved you then," Rosalie looked up to give him a curious look. "You cared for him, and when we would go visit and be placed in a room with him, he couldn't interact with us the way most people do, but you'd always hold him for long lengths of time, and he'd say he loved you. I was proud you were my sister, at times like those anyways."

"Not so much other times?" Rosalie asked in a surprisingly easy-going-tone.

"You could get on my case sometimes," Anton agreed. "Sometimes drove me down right crazy, and when we fought, well sometimes it wasn't great. You were the one that gave me understanding to the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'."

Rosalie gave a short laugh. "I…" she started. "I believe you. I don't know what all to think but I think I do believe you."

"Enough to talk to me?" She nodded. "Great," Anton said as he rose to his feet. He gave her his hand and she took it to rise to her feet. "Let's go elsewhere then so to talk."

AN: Next few chapters will be longer and more soul-searching, you could say. And we would be catching up with our favorite empath next.


	5. Starbucks

The smell of roasted coffee assaulted Jasper's senses as he walked into the Starbucks. He sub-consciously looked behind him to check to see Twice Told Tales through the window, just to see if he would spot any activity, or Rosalie walking out, anything. He had no idea why he was in the Starbucks and regretted coming as soon as he entered the door. Anton, if that really was him, had sent him away leaving Rosalie vulnerable. Jasper knew that this type if thinking was impractical for Rose was far from anywhere vulnerable, but his big brother senses were starting to kick in.

_Impossible, _Jasper thought. _Anton, it can't be him! Even if he were alive he would not look as youthful as he did then! And if that was him, he is no harmless human…._

Jasper's mental rant ended as he felt scrutinizing eyes watching him. He looked up to see a girl looking back. He quickly averted his gaze in hopes he was not caught staring. _Why was I sent here? _ He wondered this as he contemplated his next move. It was not like he could order coffee or anything there. A barista was watching him as he sensed admiration from her. He gave her a small smile and felt her slight alarm and arousal. He kept the smirk to himself and asked her if he could just wait for his friend before he ordered. She nodded breathlessly.

_Ok, now where do I sit?_ Unfortunately, the Starbucks was full of people, too many people in such a confined place with the smell of coffee and other human food. It was almost too much to handle and he would have much rather have returned to the bookstore to keep an eye out for Rosalie. In fact the only open table was a small table for two next to another small table that the girl occupied. He slowly made his way over and sat down. There was some newspaper on the table left there from the previous customer. He half-heartedly picked it up to look at, sending side-glances at the girl, who was reading a book with certain serenity around her. Serenity he only knew in one other person. Before he was an empath.

Also, from the girl, he felt anxiety, anger and sadness. Confused as to what caused this, Jasper looked more directly at her. He wondered if she was at a particularly emotional part of the book and craned to see the book title. _A Thousand Splendid Suns. _Something unsettling and familiar came upon Jasper as he continued to study this girl. He quickly got up to make a show of going to the bathroom and bumped her table as he "tried" to go through the two small tables in the cramped space.

"I'm sorry miss," Jasper said happy to get her attention.

"Uncharacteristic of a vampire to be so clumsy," the girl replied smoothly. Jasper froze and looked down at her face. "A good conversation starter, perhaps," she continued scathingly as she looked up. And though Jasper had no need for air, his breath hitched as he looked directly into her face, allowing him to idiotically open and close his mouth. She gave a slight side smile, "I suppose I should be happier to see you again, Jasper, but…."

"Janelle?" he breathed.

AN: okay I know it was short but I needed to throw it out there. Also, I really appreciate people putting me on alerts and favorites, however it's a little confusing when I have three times as many people on my alerts instead of reviews. Reviews keep me going, so if you put me on alert and not review, there is no point in putting the story on alert.

Besides that, I hope you are intrigued.


End file.
